


Man Flu

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Homeland
Genre: Caring, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Man Flu, Home, Illnesses, Love, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quinn is seriously ill. He has Man Flu. Carrie has something that might help.</p><p>Homeland. Post S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badgirls16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Badgirls16).



"Jesus, Carrie!" Quinn winced at the inebriating fumes coming off the toxic, brown decoction in the mug she was offering. "You expect me to drink this?"

"Dad used to make it for me and Maggie," Carrie nodded as she laid a blanket over his lap. "To help beat the sniffles."

"I have the flu," Quinn croaked sorrowfully as he put the mug down and reached for a second box of tissues.

"Man flu more like," Carrie muttered as he began the familiar explosive snorting. She stepped away to get the wastepaper basket.

"I'm sorry about all the snot," Quinn held the sodden bundle up like a measly gift and dropped it into the bin.

"Peter Quinn hardly blinks when he's gut shot, but is floored by the common cold," Carrie chuckled.

"Flu," Quinn reminded her. "I'm seriously ill."

"Oh come on!" Carrie laughed at him. "It's just the same winter bug that Franny picked up from her cousins."

"No it's worse," Quinn coughed dramatically. "Much worse."

"Well, try Frank's world famous remedy," Carrie gestured to the mug proudly. "Go on. Try it."

"I hope it's as good as his world famous sandwiches were," Quinn wrapped his palms around the warmth and gingerly raised it to his lips. "What's in here?"

"Whisky…"

"Jesus Christ, Carrie," Quinn gagged and grimaced as the heavily spiced, mentholated brew jarred his palate and the alcohol burned his throat. "You say Frank gave you this as a child?!"

"Only if my Mom was out," Carrie grinned nostalgically. "He'd pretend to be a wizard with a magic cauldron and spend hours mixing it in the kitchen. Experimenting with different brands of whisky and spices. Cardamom, star anise, peppercorns, cloves, cinnamon sticks, ginger… lemon…" She sighed happily. "Everything."

She watched Quinn bravely take a big gulp. "Maggie hated it. She'd always run upstairs and hide. She thought it would poison her."

"Maggie was probably right," Quinn's mouth contorted as he swallowed the sourly astringent, aromatic brew.

"It always made me feel better though," Carrie shrugged. "Dad said it was his magic potion and little girls only needed a few sips. I'm sure he used to decant the rest into a hip flask for him and Billy to drink at the park."

Quinn smiled and completely drained the contents of the mug. "Whoa! I dunno about magic, but it's certainly numbed my throat."

Carrie adjusted the blanket over him. "It'll clear your sinuses too. Now get some rest." She took the mug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm taking Franny to the park for some air. I'll bring Billy some of Dad's magic potion… He has a cold just like you."

"Flu," Quinn slurred lovingly as Carrie bustled back to the kitchen, his vision distorting slightly as the alcohol took effect. "Don't be long, Nurse Carrie. I might need you to take care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badgirls16's (CSI Encyclopedia) fab prompt about Quinn/Carrie taking care of the other one who is sick.


End file.
